Redemption
by xehanortw14a
Summary: Since the loss of Kevin, Eddward has been struggling with grief and depression for over two years. Finally with the help of friends both old and new, he is being pulled towards forgiveness and Redemption. Nobody said it would be an easy path, but he has a promising life
1. Chapter 1

Title: Redemption

Pairing: Rev!KevEdd

Rating: M for Language, Sexual Encounters, Suicidal References

**Note: Rev!KevEdd was created and is copyrighted to Asphyxion. Blood in the water, and redemption chapters 1 &amp; 2 belong to Serronas. Ed Edd and Eddy is copyrighted to Cartoon Network and David Antinuchi.**

Chapter One

"So the other day I was walking across campus and I overheard a few of the law students laughing at another student for her study of Creative Writing. I've heard this a lot in all forms of media, that fiction and art are just time wasters. That it's not doing anything of value to society. Well let me tell you all something. Believe it or not, those 'time wasters' are what our world is built on. Joeseph Campbell once wrote that creativity of any form shown to the world is an act of bravery and it should be applauded. Whether it's incredible or shitty. Our world, not just America, is based on this. Take both Twilight and Harry Potter for example. Both books incredibly popular, both of them with a story to tell. Whether or not you liked those books doesn't matter because both of those authors have contributed millions of dollars into our economy, they have helped to fund thousands of jobs and their work has helped people all over the world as an escape from this shitty reality of ours. Let me lay a hard truth on you guys. I know you're all likely Harvard students, you think you're so important and I don't deny that Doctors and Lawyers are important to our society but don't you dare look down your noses at the artists because you don't think their work is as significant as your own. Doctors? I hate to tell you but you can't always fix your patients, you can't always put them out of their misery completely. Lawyers, same goes to you. Your clients, your patients, a lot of the time they need an escape. Sometimes when there's nothing there for them to be happy about they will turn to books or art, and it helps them to feel better where medicine doesn't. You're all of immense importance to this world, whether you're a doctor, a lawyer, an artist, a writer or a damn garbage man. Your importance is in your passion. Your importance is in your heart."

Eddward Vincent found the right corner of his lips twitching upwards just slightly as he listened to the smooth convictions of DJ Julie SoundScar from the radio sitting on his kitchen counter. He made a point to listen in every day as she systematically attempted to tear down the snobs of Harvard piece by piece. He listened because her hatred of society was her passion, because her choice in music was as eclectic and macabre as her views on life, and because for the last two years of his life she had been his best friend and roommate.

He was dicing vegetables for the pot of minestrone soup that was set to a slow boil on the burner of the stove; it felt like the perfect day for a bowl with winter beginning to set in. Soon the air would become frigid and the nights would descend quickly over Cambridge, the Christmas music would start up and the world would seem happy. Though Winter was always a hard time for Eddward. The days felt so lonely and his lungs would fill often with cold air before he let out a deep sigh. It was times like this that he was thankful for his roommate, no matter how odd she was.

"And now for all of you jerks and snobs out there, let's get into some trouble." And no sooner did she finish her word then a low bass slammed through the speakers and a fresh dubstep tune filled the air. Edd wasn't a big fan of dubstep, however he was greatly impressed that all of the music Julie produced was done on the spot and filled with so much raw emotion. He could always tell her emotion by the music she created and today the tune was stuttered and wild, lots of high tunes with sudden bass drops that took his mind on an interesting ride. Today she was excited.

Edd bent over the counter and there was a soft jingle as a silver chain swung back and the dog tag in its crook tapped against the zipper of his sweater. He frowned as he tried to ignore the piece and focus on the music as he worked however he couldn't help but catch sight of the K engraved on the tag. He sighed.

There was a sound from behind him, a soft 'whuff' that drew his attention. He turned to look over his shoulder, "What? You don't like minestrone." He lamented to the white and tan collie who lay sprawled out in a large dog bed beside the dining room table. She wagged her tail lazily as she watched him with pleading eyes, "No Molly, you may not have the rest of the bacon from this morning." He turned back to his work, "You know you are not allowed people food."

He quickly finished his chopping and set aside the knife to be cleaned, then lifted the cutting board and dumped the vegetables into the simmering broth. Once done he went to clean the knife and set it aside to dry before looking back at the canine who was now on her back, paws in the air, giving the man the most pathetic look she could muster. He sighed and walked over to the fridge and retrieved a small plastic bag with two strips of cold bacon.

The dog whipped around and rushed up to Edd, sat back on her haunches and raised her two front paws in a beg. Edd sighed and rolled his eyes, "Damn you." He muttered as he tossed her the first piece. She snapped it up in the air and then the second piece as it was tossed. Edd threw away the bag and settled down into a squat as he reached up to pet the beast, scratching behind her ears. He couldn't help himself when it came to Molly, the two had become inseparable. She had a red collar around her neck with two tags, one with Edd's cell phone number and a second one with a K etched into the surface that matched Edd's. It was the factor that connected them, a mutual lost love.

He finally dropped a kiss on the canine's head and stood up. His apartment was mid-sized, paid for by his parents along with his tuition. The space was relatively immaculate, with white floors and walls, black granite counters and elegant oak furniture. Even the couches were white, leaving the space looking sterile and oddly perfect. There was not a speck of dust in the place, even the individual wood-slatted blinds were dusted one-by-one every few days.

He settled down on the couch and picked up a large textbook from the coffee table. Molly jumped up on the couch (despite the fact that Edd had tried for two years to get her not to) and laid down with her head in his lap. He rested the book on the arm of the couch and opened it to chapter seventeen - 'Monopolization of Circuitry' and idly stroked the dog's furry head as he attempted to study… Yet the text on the page was not what was on his mind.

"Have you made any new friends?" Marie Kanker's voice was a welcomed distraction to the cool, lonely night. Edd frowned at the question but the woman continued, "Come on, I'm sorry I can't be there for you but we can't all get into Harvard for God's sake. You need to get out and make friends, maybe even hook up with someone. We both know you need to get laid."

Eddward heaved a sigh as he walked across the quiet parking lot up to the liquor store that was a short jaunt away from his apartment, a good way to stretch his restless legs, "My classes keep me very busy Marie. There is little room for friends, school and sleep and I quite enjoy my eight solid hours." He growled softly as he pushed the door open, a bell ringing from up above as he stepped into the small store that smelled of wood and must, "And I will have you know that I have no intentions of 'hooking up' as you so crudely put it."

"So what're you doing right now then?" She asked with a knowing tone in her voice.

"I am taking a short study break, I am in need of beverages." He answered curtly. Despite his tone, however, he loved talking to Marie. He called her every night to keep up with events and so that he did not go insane from loneliness, "And what are you doing tonight, Marie?"

The woman yawned loudly, "I was sleeping."

"On a Saturday?" he asked blandly, "That surprises me."

There was another chime as someone walked into the store but Edd paid no mind. Marie grumbled some, "Do you know how many interesting clubs there are in Peach Creek, Edd? None! I know everybody here, I'm better off just catching a few Z's before my double shift tomorrow." He heard her lay back into her pillows and grumble again. He refused to take the hint.

"You could head over to Orange Grove." He offered.

She groaned, "Edd!"

"If you are going to be persistent about my lack of a social life, or a desire for one, then I shall be equally stubborn about your own." He answered confidently. He wandered the aisles and let his eyes scan over the garbage food that was offered out, realizing that he really had no desire of returning to his apartment, empty save for Molly.

She groaned, "You go to Harvard! Don't you have Frat Parties? I would be all over that."

"Really Marie? You believe for one instant that I would attend a 'Frat Party'? Do you have a new drug habit that I should be informed of?" He tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

She snorted, "I think a studly idiot between your sheets for a night might cheer you up some. I know, I know, you don't want a relationship and you-know-who, but do you really think he would want you to just sit by and not have anyone for the rest of your life? I mean, you're not even twenty, if you're going to go celibate you should just join the Priesthood."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Mister!" Marie barked.

He took pause, "How did you…?"

"I know you Edd, don't you pull that crap on me."She huffed, "Look, I'm gonna go to bed. You should really think about going out and having some fun. Do something stupid for once in your life."

"Yes bu-"

"Goodnight, Edd." The line went dead.

He sighed and slid his phone into his jeans pocket and stood idly in the middle of the aisle, staring at the rows of Pringles. He frowned at his own thoughts as he remembered that Pringles had been Kevin's favorite. He would go through tubes of them to Eddward's great disgust… He loathed them, nothing but carbohydrates and oil. He picked up a tube and sighed as he made his way over towards the drinks.

There was a woman standing in front of the alcohol, one hand heavy with the neck of a vodka bottle as she regarded the brandy with eyes hidden behind sunglasses. She was a short thing with pale skin and a white long sleeve turtleneck with long black jeans and combat boots. Her hair was cropped short, an odd dirty blond with streaks of brown, stuck up in all directions. She frowned as she leaned in closer to the window before opening the door to pull out a large bottle, regarding the price and the brand.

Eddward returned his attention to the drinks and withdrew a case of Monster energy drinks. He loathed the taste but it helped to keep him awake at night. He needed to study for his Calculus class as they had a test on Wednesday.

"Cherry or Blueberry?"

Edd blinked as he was about to walk to the register and looked back to the woman who now had a second bottle in her hand, holding them with the expert practice of an alcoholic. "Excuse me?"

"Do you like Cherry or Blueberry? You don't seem like the kinda guy to drink straight fire." She sat back on her heels and looked up at his face, there was a wicked, crooked smile on her lips. "Fuck it, I'll get both." She raised the three bottles as if to say cheers before she swaggered up to the register.

Edd followed and stood behind her, curious as he knew there was no way she could be twenty-one.

The man behind the counter seemed to have the same idea as he looked at the bottles, then to the woman who had rested her elbows on the counter and leaned her weight forward, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to see some ID." He was obviously of Arabic descent, his accent light but present. He held out his hand as the woman fished out a wallet and handed over her card with confidence.

"You call me Ma'am and yet ask for ID." She huffed, "That's insulting."

"And you are not twenty-one," he said setting the ID down.

She scoffed, pointing to her ID, "So, I was old enough to enlist in the Marines, I was old enough to go fight in a war, I was old enough to take a gun and fight for your freedom, but I can't have a fucking drink?" She asked in a bold tone, pulling off her sunglasses to look the man dead in the eyes, "I'll have you know that I risked my life so that you could live here without harassment, I gave up friends and family so that I could make sure they slept easy at night, and you're going to tell me that I can't have some alcohol because I'm not old enough by three months?"

The man appeared speechless for a moment.

"Tell me, have you ever had to walk across the street making sure that there wasn't a land mine under your feet? Have you ever seen a fucking twelve year old kid with a bomb strapped to his chest because his father told him that he was doing right by his God?" She slammed her palm down on the counter and made the clerk jump.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am…"

"Don't call me Ma'am!" She barked and once more made him jump, "If you don't think I'm old enough to have a little bit of alcohol then I'm not old enough to be called Ma'am!"

He was shaking by that point, "I-I'm sorry uh…" He looked around, then grabbed the scanner and rang up the alcohol, wrapping it up and putting it in a bag, "That'll be thirty-four fifty." He said and cleared his throat.

"Thanks." She cooed and pulled two twenties from her wallet, handing them over, "Keep the change." Grabbing her bag she walked out of the shop with a whistle.

Edd was at a loss for words, but went up to the counter and paid for his items. He had never seen anything like that, such a strange young woman. No sooner was he thinking those words as he walked out of the store then he saw the woman leaning against the hood of a nearby car. She looked up as Edd was passing, "C'mon. Waddya want, cherry or blueberry?" She pulled out the two bottles and offered them out.

He frowned, "I do not drink."

She scoffed, "You got those big sad eyes and you've got a stick so far up your ass I'm surprised you aren't coughing up bark." She said, "Besides, your little friend wants you to be social and I promise I'm better than a Frat Party."

"Somehow I doubt that." He said as he walked up to her, "Besides, I do not associate with drunkards."

She laughed, "Hey, I'm a fun drunk." She said, "C'mon, take a drink and tell me what's on your mind."

Eddward was unsure why but he set down his bag and sighed, "Blueberry." He took the offered bottle and leaned against the car beside her and worked on opening the bottle, "Marie wants me to live for her, since she is stuck in a quiet, boring town. She is helping to take care of her sisters and she believes that my being here means-"

"Booze, parties and hot guys?" She grinned.

"Essentially." He sighed, "But I have no desire for such things." He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink, nearly choking on the acrid taste attempting to hide behind the taste of artificial blueberry, "This is atrocious!" he complained.

"Well I tell you what, if you like the dudes I promise you you've tasted worse." She flashed him a wink and flickered her tongue out.

Edd balked and leaned back, "Wha- Excuse me! You are nothing more than a vulgar bully." Then suddenly as the first wave of alcohol hit him he realized that, in a strange way, her personality vaguely reminded him of Kevin. "How dare you talk to me in such a way." He lifted the bottle back to his lips and took another drink, still wincing at the taste.

She was laughing like a maniac before she took a long swig, leaning back on the hood of the car. "Yes I am, thank you." She reached out and tapped her bottle to Edd's in a friendly manner, "So, what's with the sad eyes. And dude, what's with the sock? You look like such a dork."

Edd winced, though this wasn't at the taste. "Just remembering an old friend tonight is all." He took another drink, his thoughts becoming suddenly fuzzy.

"A friend or…a friend?" She emphasized as she slid her finger into the mouth of her bottle to imitate a lewd act.

He rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?"

Edd sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Kevin." His eyes turned down to the ground as a frown fell over his lips, "He died a few months ago… And yes, he was my lover."

She sat up and settled right beside him, nudging his shoulder with her own, "Well you know what, shit happens." She said, taking another drink, "Usually bad shit, but…hey. He was a lucky guy though, you're a handsome dude. Fucking smart too I bet, I can hear it in your voice. Burdened with brains and looks!" She raised her bottle before taking another long drink, "And you don't seem overly stressed so I'm gonna say you got money too."

"You seem quite perceptive." Edd snorted, "So I take it you picked up your drinking habits overseas?"

She scoffed and then laughed, "No."

"Was it really that bad? A twelve year old with a bomb?"

"Fuck if I know." She glanced at him, "I never been over there. I'm not even a Marine!" She laughed.

Edd's eyes went wide, "That's illegal! Wha- but… That' horrible!"

"Yep," she sighed, taking another drink, "But a military ID isn't usually questioned and gets me where I need to go." She glanced over, "Don't get me wrong, my dad was a Marine general, I grew up around it. I got shit tons of respect for the military, but I started drinking when I was thirteen."

"That's horrible."

"Isn't it?" She chuckled again, "It'll kill me one day, thank God." She took another long drink and frowned when she realized that the bottle was empty. Edd's eyes went wide as she snorted, "I'll probably be feeling that in the morning." She sighed and tossed the bottle to the side, it clattered and crashed to the ground. "So, is it just guys who make you all hot 'n bothered or do you like the chest pillows too?"

Edd rolled his eyes and took another drink for himself. Her deplorable behavior seemed almost endearing with the help of the alcohol, he was sharing company with someone who was more pathetic than himself which seemed to be a relief. "I prefer the company of men, but I'm very particular."

"Yeah? So what was Kevin like?"

Edd looked over at her, studying her face. She seemed genuinely interested, watching him with unfocused eyes. He sighed through his nose, took a drink, "He was the athletic type. Possessive, jealous, strong. He was one of the most aggravating people. And yet he was exactly what I needed, because I am exactly the same way. We bashed heads and it was thrilling. He was also wonderfully caring, had a way with people I never possessed." He looked down at the ground.

She grinned, "Well I got no question now, you definitely loved him and he was definitely a great guy!"

Edd glanced up.

"Well, you talk about him like he was a real person. You aren't all 'Oh he was perfect and handsome and an angel' and all that other bullshit. You told me about his faults first, but then you told me how you loved him despite or maybe because of those things. That's real love right there. Nobody's perfect you know? But you're a smart guy, you seem like you'd be a real jackass in a relationship but a fucking tiger in the sack. I mean seriously, what are you a runner?"

"Swimmer."

"Mmph, why are all the cute ones gay?" She slung an arm around his shoulders and whined softly, "I could always get a strap-on, at least then there's no risk of pregnancy."

Edd should have been disgusted. Nobody was allowed to touch him like this and yet…he laughed. He burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laugher as he thought about this tiny, crazy woman standing naked with a big pink strap-on and a riding crop. She was laughing too, leaning against one another as they laughed out loud into the empty night air. He felt warm and the world was unsteady, but that was all ok now.

"Dude, you gonna eat those chips?" She pointed to the bag, forgotten on the ground.

Edd looked down as he tried to get air back into his lungs, then reached down and pulled out the tube of Pringles, handing it over, "I wasn't planning on it, no."

She ripped the top open and pulled out three chips, crunching on them loudly. "My gain." She mumbled through a mouthful. She looked up, "Julie by the way." She offered.

"Eddward."

She straightened up and put a hand to her chest then let out an exaggerated, "Eddward." In a British accent and they both started laughing again, "Well Eddward, you're a good guy." She nudged his shoulder again, "Waddya do?"

"I am studying Engineering." He said, swaying some. His face felt hot and his muscles relaxed, "I am hoping to get into Biomedical Engineering, prosthetics and such."

"Wow," she said with a laugh, "That sounds asinine."

"Excuse me?" he wrinkled his nose.

"You coulda just said Engineering."

"I didn't want to."

"I know."

He sighed, "What about you?"

"I work at the radio station on campus." She said, "Broadcasting to all of the stuck up fuckwits and window licking, better-than-you college idiots. 'Oh look at us, we go to a fancy school and have some piece of paper, and we know the capitol of Auschwitz!" She flitted her hands around and thrust out her chest.

Edd snorted, "You do realize Auschwitz was not a country right?"

"Oh well la-dee-freakin-da! I didn't go to your fancy private schools."

He smirked and took a drink, "Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"

"Yes!"She gave a thumbs-up.

"As long as you are aware." He nodded and stood up, gathering up his bag.

"Aww, where ya goin?"she whined and stood up, grabbing her last bottle as she trotted behind Eddward.

"Back to my apartment. I have studying to do." He said with a sigh, "Not to mention I have to pee now." He winced at such a crude word but he also couldn't bring himself to care that much, "You should probably go home as well."

She whined, "But its so faaaar!"

"Take your car." He said, though he didn't like the idea of anyone drinking and driving, especially someone as crazy as this tiny little woman.

"But I don't drive…"

"Then who's car was that?"

She shrugged.

Edd sighed, "Of course…" He reached up to rub the top of his beanie while he took another drink. He was unsure if it was the alcohol, his loneliness, or the fact that this woman reminded him so much of Kevin but in the end he led her back to his apartment. Despite her insanity she provided amusing company and enough conversation for the both of them when Edd fell silent to enjoy the buzz of his drinking.

As they stumbled into the apartment they were laughing, it had taken Edd a few tries to get his door open. She walked inside, "Whoa! Does fucking Martha Stewart live here or some shit?"

"Language," Edd chastised, "And please remove your shoes." He pointed to those massive combat boots she wore, "I like a clean abode, thank you." And then Molly came bounding in from Edd's room and rushed up to Julie. Normally the canine would bark and howl to announce a new presence, yet the dog walked up and sniffed at Julie's outstretched hand before sitting down.

"Cute doggie." She cooed as she squatted down to pet Molly's fur and kiss her nose.

"Her name is Molly." Edd said as he kicked off his shoes, "I will be back in a moment." He turned and went to find his bathroom.

No sooner had he locked the door when he heard Julie walking about his apartment, "Yo, this place is nice!" He chuckled to himself, "But where's all the like, pictures 'n shit? And where's your TV? Who's bedroom is this? This a spare? Whoa! You don't have any good food in here."

Edd rolled his eyes, did that woman ever stop talking? As he walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot better than before he found the woman (with shoes still on) standing in the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge, "I don't have any alcohol, if that is what you are looking for."

She closed the door and grinned. He noticed she had already opened her bottle of brandy and was working her way through that, "Hey, you got a roommate?"

"I'm not looking for one…"

"Dibs!" She threw her hand up.

He pointed at her shoes, "You cannot even follow a basic request." He scoffed.

She walked out into the living room and gestured, "Look at this place, blank walls, white carpet, no TV and these pretentious little books everywhere? It's pretty obvious that you not only live alone, but you're trying to ignore life. You call this place your apartment because it isn't even a home, you won't go out to parties because to you this whole place is just a temporary thing. But you're gonna be here for a few years, you'll go crazy. You need me here, and that's only about five percent of the alcohol talking." She pointed as she took another drink.

"As if I would want some drunkard for my roommate."

"Yes you would want some drunkard for a roommate." She pointed out, walking up to Edd to poke at his chest, "I'd be a perfect roommate because I'm fucked up, and because you're fucked up. Because this whole place is fucked up. Who better to help out a lost soul than another lost soul huh?"

"Would that not be considered the 'blind leading the blind'?" Edd asked, clearly not amused.

She perked up, "Dude! Did you know they're trying to teach seeing eye dogs to drive for blind people?!"

And just like that, Eddward had a roommate.

The front door opened and closed. Julie let out a loud sigh as she dropped her purse beside the door and Molly scrambled out of Edd's lap to go greet the woman eagerly. Edd swore that she lined her pockets with steak. "Down pup," she chided while stroking Molly's head, "S'up Edd. Wow, something smells good!"

"Minestrone soup." He said without looking up from his textbook.

"You take Molly for a walk today?"

"No, I figured you could on your way down to Taco Bell." He said, knowing that the woman would not be satisfied with the vegetarian soup and would go find herself something with meats and preservatives. "Please refrain from getting anything too smelly, or at least have the decency to eat it in your room." The thought alone was painful however, but he was used to the woman doing as she pleased in her own room so long as she paid for her stay each month.

She walked over and pulled out Molly's leash, "Want me to pick up anything while I'm out?" She asked as she hooked up the dog.

"Some form of energy drink, you know what I like." He waved his hand absently.

She left and returned forty-five minutes later with two bags. She released Molly and even removed her own shoes before she settled down at the table. She pulled out a Monster for Edd and sat it down by his bowl before she went to fix herself a bowl, "So, what'd you think of the show today?"

"Your message was as hippie as always." He confessed, "However your music was absolutely gorgeous. I do not know how you do it."

She sat down across from the man with her own bowl and a bottle of hot sauce she was currently dumping into his masterpiece, "Well thank you. Oh, so Howard the Security guy totally rigged the alarm today so that Mr. Jenkins nearly had a heart attack walking out of the building. Fucking hilarious!" And Julie dove into a long, one-sided conversation about the events of her day and Edd was content to listen as he ate.

In reality he was appreciative of her presence. She was loud, abrasive, brash, everything he should have hated and yet her presence had become a comfort. It brought noise and personality into an otherwise quiet apartment. And so he listened, or at least pretended to, as Julie talked her happy little heart out, enjoying his soup before she tore into her Taco Bell. Despite all of her rudeness she appeared to have settled on a burrito that did not have a strong scent, which Edd greatly appreciated.

"Oh, and I'm buying a dirt bike." She said as if punctuating a thought.

Edd raised a brow, "You do not even have a license." He pointed out.

"Yeah but it's being sold by a cutie and he agreed to teach me how to ride it." She winked, "I figure it'll be a good opportunity for me to feel him up a bit hmm?"

Edd had to hold back a smile as he recalled a pleasant memory. Being pressed against Kevin's back with the wind whipping across them, Kevin's bike roaring between their legs, and Edd's hands teasing him. Perhaps it was dangerous to torture the man while he had been driving, but oh it always got them both so hot and bothered…

"Hello, earth to Edd." She waved her hand in front of Edd's face to bring him back from his memories, "I said, didn't you used to ride a bike?"

"Oh um…yes, Kevin taught me once upon a time." He said, clearing his throat.

"Great, it'll be better than walking my happy ass to the campus every day." She grumbled and took another huge bite, "Great soup by the way, I can see why you were the woman," Edd kicked her from under the table and made her jump, "Ow, what! It was a compliment. Seriously, you cook, you clean, you're always so proper."

"I will dump out all of your vodka, Missy!" he snapped.

She reared back, "Hey now! Hey! The booze didn't do anything to you!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Help me clean up. My work for the evening is finished and it's Friday night, we could relax with some Supernatural."

Julie hopped up and helped the man clean the kitchen, "I ain't watchin it sober." She said with a huff.

"There is another way to watch Supernatural?"

"Yeah yeah, just don't start humping the TV when Cas comes on."

Edd rolled his eyes, "As if I would like him."

"Which one was it you had that huge crush on then?" She set the bowls aside to dry, "Sherlock?"

"No, Tom Hiddleston."

"Is that why we own three copies of the Avengers?"

Edd refused to blush, "He happens to play a very good part and that was a good movie."

"Whatever, go turn on the show, I'll grab the booze."

Life was good.

**Author's note: please note that i have permission from the original writer to post the firt two chapters, and continue the story, with that in mind please bear with me, I haven't worked with this before, and just learned how to work the files and all that jazz, but to make it short and sweet, I've taken over redemption for serronas, they didn't want to do it anymore, and I didn't want to see it go to waste, and this let's me work on actual writing. I'm open to criticism, but I will ask you to be respectful. So in the next couple days I'll post chapter 2, and start writing chapter 3, so please enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is a fan fiction, Ed, Edd, n Eddy are owned by Danny AAntenuchi, aka cartoons, and cartoon network, R!Edd was created by Aspyxion, redemption chapters one &amp; two were created by Serronas.**

Chapter Two

"So I walked into my booth today and found a note sitting on my sound board. Apparently some of you dickwaffles out there have a problem with being called a dickwaffle, and have called to complain about it. Now the station manager is telling me that I can't say dickwaffle on the air. So listen up dickwaffles, if you take offense to being called a dickwaffle, then that means you know that you're a dickwaffle. Maybe instead of crying to the station about me calling you out on what you already know, you should take a look at yourselves and figure out what makes you a dickwaffle huh? I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I'm not here to stroke your high-class egos, most of you little dickwaffles are the sons and daughters of people who busted their asses to get enough money so that you can attend a nice ivy league college, so you can have the pride of knowing that your piece of paper is more expensive and therefore more prestigious than the other pieces of paper that you can get at other schools. But their money doesn't dictate who you are as a person, you do. You ultimately make the decisions on who you are and who you're going to be, got it? Great. Now before my boss comes charging — oh speak of the devil. We're going to have a short commercial break, then we'll have some fun."

Kevin Theodore Anderson was someone who generally liked to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. The limelight really was not the place for him, unless of course he was at a Robot Rumble. Then he demanded attention like a starving man. However it was exactly the sort of attention he tried so hard to avoid that landed him in a comfortable crushed velvet chair at a table for two, staring at the strangest man in the most uncomfortable way. Yes, Kevin mentally tallied this up to the fact that he really did hate attention.

As if sensing his thoughts the man across from him, who's eyes had been previously distant as they had been all night, snapped his attention to Kevin with the most pointed accuracy. It was unnerving how his brooding blind date could go from pretending Kevin didn't exist to focusing on him alone, as if he were the only person in the universe. "Allow me to apologize again for my roommate's behavior." Eddward said in a bland tone. He was pale and skinny, though quite tall. He wore a black beanie that had Kevin on edge, because who wore a hat inside, to a nice restaurant no less?

They had yet to receive their salads and already this had been the longest and most boring date of Kevin's life. He shrank back away from the focused gaze studying him, "Um, no it's fine. I mean…she didn't know I was gay." He let the word drop from his lips in a low mumble, glancing around to make sure nobody had heard him. "I mean, in reality I'm y'know… I like girls too but not…"

"Julie can be a little much to take." Came the knowing response, "I am just relieved that you have no intention to press charges for her inappropriate behavior."

Kevin snorted, "Well, she assured me it was flattery."

Eddward breathed a chuckle, but nary a smile touched his lips. The man was annoyingly stoic. Since the moment they had met on their blind date, Eddward had seemed to loathe Kevin's very presence, fixing him with pointed stares and a look that said he would rather be anywhere else. When they met, the exchanged handshake was feather light and the man seemed to recoil from his touch, he shared very few words and left the air between them awkwardly silent. Were Kevin less of a polite person he would have left the date before they even walked through the front doors of the restaurant.

"Forgive me for bringing this up," Edd finally said after another long pause filled by the sipping of water, "But how do you know Julie again?"

"She's a patient for my boss, Dr. Baker. I work at the front." Kevin answered honestly.

One of Eddward's brows shot up, "And…even knowing that she is seeing a psychiatrist for several issues, you agreed to not only let her see your motorbike, but drive it?" He was regarding Kevin with a look that spoke volumes on how idiotic he thought the ginger was, and it only served to further annoy Kevin.

"I needed the money." He shot quickly, "Besides, lots of people see psychiatrists, that doesn't make them nutjobs. It's not like I know why she goes there, I just handle appointments."

Edd sighed through his nose and fiddled with the napkin in his lap. He was dressed similar to Kevin, a nice button up, collared shirt, black pants and a pair of Oxfords (that were pinching his toes and only adding to his frustration). At least Kevin had the decency to remove his hat. "And what is it you need the money for so desperately?" The question lacked emotion.

"Do you even care?"

"Would you prefer to sit in silence?"

Kevin was glaring at Edd who remained irritatingly impassive. Just then their waiter, a busty brunette with a white button up blouse and a black tie, approached and set their salads down before them, "Can I get you boys anything?"

"A decent conversation?" Kevin muttered under his breath, earning a sharp look from his 'date.' The woman appeared awkward for a moment before excusing herself.

No sooner did she leave than a second waitress approached with a tray laden with a bottle of red wine, two glasses and a half filled decanter, "Courtesy of the young…" she looked up and paused before looking around, "Um…there was a lady…"

Edd sighed and he chuckled, this time one corner of his lips twitching up in a smile, "Julie," he said, "Damned woman. But I am appreciative." He sat back and allowed the woman to pour two glasses from the decanter before pouring more from the bottle into the breathing vessel.

She paused before setting their glasses out, frowning, "I'm sorry but…can I see some ID real quick?"

Kevin was only twenty and he was about to apologize and refuse the drink when his date gave the woman a cold stare, "Is it a crime to look young?" He was pulling out his wallet, "Honestly." He set down his ID with a five dollar bill on top and the woman gave him a skeptical look, "I would take it, considering I know Julie gave you twenty not to card us."

She set the glasses out and took the money before walking away.

Eddward took up his glass with an appreciative look, sipping from it happily. "I'm not twenty-one." Kevin settled, pushing his glass aside somewhat, "I'm guessing you aren't either."

The man scoffed and picked up his ID, reaching over to set it before Kevin who regarded the face. Eddward M. Vincent… Eyes blue. Six feet, one inch. Twenty-one years old… "So why'd you bribe her?" he asked skeptically as he handed the card back. This man really was strange.

"You aren't." Edd said simply.

"And how did you know that?"

"It's written all over your face. When the waitress approached, you were about to refuse the drink when she questioned. That and…being carded is quite juvenile. If I'm going to be paying for a nice meal, I deserve to be treated as any other adult in the room." He was slipping his card back into his wallet as he spoke, setting it aside.

Kevin snorted, "Who said you're paying?"

"I believe I did just now." For the first time Kevin caught a hint of playfulness in those hardened blue eyes.

"We'll just have to see when the check arrives then."

Edd took another drink from his glass, "So back to the question at hand, what are you in such desperate need of money for?"

Kevin managed to relax. The ice was finally broken it appeared, "I can barely afford rent," he sighed, "When I'm not in class I'm at work or studying. I'm on every scholarship I can scrounge up." He frowned at his salad before spearing the lettuce with a vengeance. He didn't like salad at all, especially without an unhealthy slathering of ranch dressing, but he would be damned if he appeared 'inadequate' to his jerk of a date.

Eddward ate quietly as he listened, making no effort to speak up.

Kevin fidgeted awkwardly, "Anyway, I don't need the bike. So…" He shrugged. Honestly having to sell his bike was like giving up his child, he spent years working on his bike. His eyes turned down to the tablecloth, "I mean, I don't want to sell it. I got that bike when I was sixteen, I wheeled it home from a junkyard and everyone told me it wasn't going to work. But I didn't care. My family didn't have the money to get me a car or bike at the time, so I paid for parts from my part time job and eventually got it running. I know that bike inside, out, and backwards."

Silence again and Kevin felt unnerved. Finally Edd spoke, "I take it you are attending Harvard then? What is your major?"

Kevin repressed a wince, after pouring his story out like that the man couldn't even be bothered to comment. Suddenly the wine glass looked a lot more inviting and on a whim he reached out and picked it up, taking a drink. "Robotics," he said simply, "Well, Robotics focus, I have to major in Engineering." He took another bite to fill the silence, "What about you?"

"Biomedical engineering." Eddward stated calmly, "I am hoping to specialize in Prosthetics or something of the sort."

Kevin took another drink and found the wine to be surprisingly nice. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you walking around, since we're both in the Engineering department." He pointed out, at a loss for anything else to say. Eddward made a noncommittal sound as he finished off his salad and then his wine. "Then again, I guess with different focuses…" He frowned as he grew more and more annoyed at his date's lack of attention, "Am I boring you?"

Edd's eyes snapped up to study Kevin's face, lips parted just slightly as he seemed shocked by the notion, "No…not at all."

"Could have fooled me."

The man shook his head slowly, "I mean no offense. I appear to be…off tonight." His eyes flickered to the side and Kevin caught a hint of…pain? The momentary emotion was gone before he could pinpoint it, and Edd was speaking again, "Besides, I know you are only here because of Julie's harassment."

Kevin shuddered as he remembered the tiny little ball of crazy shamelessly feeling him up in front of anyone who cared to look. "I wouldn't have come if I really didn't want to." He conceded, "I don't really go out much."

The right corner of Edd's lips twitched up in a smirk, "It seems we have something in common."

"If we don't count our engineering degrees?"

"Yes, schooling aside."

The waitress returned and set their entres down before them, taking the finished salad away. Edd reached out and picked up the decanter, swirling it before refilling Kevin's glass before his own, and it was only then Kevin realized he had finished his glass at some point. "May I ask why an engineering student is working for a psychiatrists office?"

Kevin shrugged, fiddling with his silverware before he began to cut into his food, "My mom is friends with my boss, so when I moved here she offered me the job since one of her receptionists had just quit. I would have preferred to work at the tool shop but the pay wouldn't be enough."

"Well, perhaps count yourself lucky." Eddward drawled, "You'll have your entire life to work in tool shops."

Kevin felt a spike of anger at the snide comment and Edd's blue eyes widened just slightly, "That's rich, coming from you." He spat, "You're so prim and proper, have you ever even touched a toolbox? I bet you can't even reach one from that high horse you're on." He turned his eyes grumpily down to his meal, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his freckled nose as he calculated how quickly he could eat his food and leave.

Lips curled up in a sinister smirk and his eyes flashed deviously, "I am not as shy about getting dirty as you might believe."

Those words were spoken in a low and slow tone of voice that made Kevin flush with a mixture of lust and more anger. He glared up at Eddward without turning his full face at him, watching as he refilled both of their glasses once more. He put down his silverware and opened his hands, exposing fingers permanently stained with smudges of black from grease and oil, "Lemme see your hands." He challenged.

He was quickly learning that Edd knew every which way to Sunday on how to annoy him, because the droll rolling of his eyes made Kevin grit his teeth. His date put his utensils and exposed perfectly clean hands, then began to roll up his sleeves; located just above the inside of his left wrist was an assortment of angry burn marks, "I'm afraid I don't work as much with oil as I used to, save for hinges and such, however granted my proper handedness I often find my arm coming to rest on heated coils inside of a main capacitor or some other piece." He drew his sleeve back up, "Proof enough?"

Kevin snorted and turned his eyes away, "Showoff."

"You are incorrigible." Oddly there was affection behind those words.

Kevin decided he was done, sitting back and scanning the room before looking at his glass of wine. Was this his second or third? He frowned but decided he didn't care, lifting it to his lips because if he was going to get anything out of this train-wreck of a date, it would at least be a decent buzz. Eddward watched quietly, carefully finishing off his own glass before setting it aside. He offered out the decanter and Kevin frowned, "Getting me drunk doesn't make you any more appealing." He pointed out, but pushed his glass to accept it.

"No, but it makes you more mouthy which I find amusing." Edd countered calmly.

"Bite me."

The man wrinkled his nose, "No thank you, I have no idea where you've been."

The waitress came up with a wide smile, "You boys want dessert?"

"No way. Can we get the check?" Kevin asked irritably.

Edd sighed through his nose and his face was nothing but annoyance and boredom. He reached for his wallet and pulled out his card, handing it over, "Go ahead and run this." He said, obviously having no mind for the price. Kevin just grit his teeth in annoyance as the waitress walked away.

"You are such an ass." He picked up his glass and took a long drink.

The man smirked, "Your grammar appears to be off, I think what you meant to say is that I have such a fine ass. Though I would request you watch the language, it's terribly unbecoming."

"Unbelievable. I don't think I've ever met someone as egotistical as you! I'll take your insane roommate's hands on me over this any day." The waitress was returning with Edd's card and the receipt. Kevin stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair with a huff, "I'm outta here."

He could feel the blood burning beneath his skin as he wove through the tables and exited the restaurant, stepping out into the sudden cold. The night air filled his lungs and was slightly sobering, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was well aware of his inebriation. He lifted his hand and rubbed his nose as he walked along the sidewalk to find his bike, grumbling over the fact that he would have to figure out some way of getting-

"Now is that any way to thank me?" Eddward's voice was just as grating as before as the man fell in step behind Kevin.

Kevin stopped and spun around, "Oh yeah, thank you for being a total stuck up jerk. Like there aren't enough of those around here."

"I would hardly consider myself stuck up." Edd scoffed.

"'I would hardly consider myself stuck up.'" Kevin mimicked. He knew he had the wine to thank for his sudden boldness as he was fixed with a glare from the taller man, "You ignore me for half the night, then try to shove wine down my throat and intentionally bait me. You're right, that's not stuck up, just being a jerk. And really, who wears a hat in a nice restaurant?" He turned and continued walking, looking for his bike because he was desperate to get away from this man.

He heard Eddward following behind him, "Perhaps if you had simply asked, I would be able to explain."

"Explain wha-" Kevin had looked over his shoulder and found himself stopping. As they had passed beneath a street lamp he saw Edd standing with his hat in hand giving Kevin a pointed look. The ginger felt his eyes drifting over the visible part of what appeared to be a very long scar curling from the top of his forehead into his hair line. For a moment the only thing that registered in his mind was 'Oh…'

"Am I still a jerk?" Eddward asked when Kevin turned his gaze away. The man went to replace his hat and pushed the bits of mid-length hair beneath.

"You still ignored me for half the night." Kevin sighed as he spotted his bike ahead, walking up to it. The piece was old and worn, each piece used or pulled from the junkyard and made to work. She was finicky but full of personality. Compared to being surrounded by pristine, polished and waxed cars she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Edd sighed, "I had a reason for that too."

"You can't blame everything on scars." Kevin folded his arms and leaned back on the bike, balancing both of their weight just right so neither one fell.

Though his face was mostly shadowed, Kevin saw him turn his gaze away and his voice was low and cracked, "You're right." For a moment he was curious and wanted to press but the moment was gone as quickly as it had appeared, "If you are still looking to sell your…contraption…I would be willing to purchase it from you."

"As if. She at least deserves to go to someone who knows how to ride her."

Edd chuckled, the right corner of his lips twitching up in another of those smirks, "My driver's license doubles as a motorcycle license. It has since I was eighteen."

"Bullshit."

"Language…" He chided softly, "But I assure you I speak the truth. But the bike would not be for me, but for Julie."

"Weren't you just telling me earlier how she's a nutcase who shouldn't be allowed to have a motorcycle?"

"Yes. But she is still one of my best friends. Perhaps if I could find her a teacher who needed some extra money…"

It was Kevin's turn to scoff, "You're trying to bribe me." He muttered, "No way, I'm not selling her to you."

Edd shrugged, "Very well, I suppose if you don't need the money." He leaned back and turned, moving to walk away, "Good night, Kevin." And again, Kevin swore he heard the man's voice crack.

Eddward was most certainly not having an anxiety attack. He told himself this as he felt another wave of coldness wash through from his core, as he felt a light tremble settle into his muscles. He focused on taking deep, even breaths of the cold night air as he walked towards his car, the need to fidget becoming obvious as his stomach churned. He repeated to himself that there was no reason for him to be having an attack, but even then his brain was being a petty liar.

Kevin Anderson…

It was as if he was looking at a nerdy ghost… Orange-red hair, green eyes, tan skin and a dusting of freckles over his nose… Were it not for the glasses and the significant increase in intelligence Edd might have demanded a DNA test on the spot. He had spent the first part of their date just staring in complete disbelief as his mind tried to wrap itself around the concept of Kevin's doppleganger sitting directly before him. He struggled between anger and sorrow, having to reign himself in on multiple occasions. The universe was being cruel.

As he reached his car he opened it and slipped into the driver's seat, closing and locking the door behind him as he scrambled for the glove compartment and grabbed his anti-anxiety medication. Tears were already rolling as he struggled to swallow down some of the water from the bottle stashed away in the center console, and once done he let himself collapse into hopeless sobs. Too many memories came flooding back as his mind was freshly reminded of his Kevin's face, a thought which had, over time, become slightly blurred and a little bit skewed.

Seeing this new Kevin battle him in wit, seeing his face become flushed from the alcohol and what appeared to be a quick temper, he couldn't help himself. When he gathered himself together enough to talk he pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed two and held it down until the speed-dial went through.

She answered on the second ring, "What's up Edd?" Marie's voice was a beacon of clarity in Eddward's stormy mind, something he clung to in that moment, "Edd? Whoa, are you crying? What the fuck? Who's ass am I kicking?"

"Marie," he managed, his voice cracked and raw, "Marie…"

For a long moment they were both silent as the woman listened patiently, waiting for her friend to regain himself. Finally she spoke up, "'I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things.'"

At the familiar quote Edd found himself smiling, "'If I look back I am lost…'" he replied.

"Alright Edd, what happened?"

"Marie…it was him. Tonight I was subjected to a blind date by that insane blond, but Marie… It was Kevin." For the first time in his life he was struggling to find words, he was struggling to compose a sentence to properly explain himself and his situation and he felt so helpless.

There was a pause, "Edd, you're bound to see a lot of Kevin in people you might like it's just-"

"No, Marie, his name, his looks, his behavior, it was Kevin. Fuck, he even drives a motorcycle, or what may pass for one…" He covered his face with his free hand and focused on breathing for a moment because the space of the car suddenly seemed so much smaller than before. Marie was silent because she knew that for Edd to be cursing so freely this had to be a huge deal, "What was worse is that I made a fool of myself. I insulted him, he never wants to see me again…"

"Good!" She interjected swiftly, "Edd, listen to me. Don't cling to this guy because of your past. It's not fair to him or you. Just…let it go ok? Please Edd?"

He took a deep, shaking breath, "I don't-"

"Eddward, let it go ok? Where are you now?"

"I'm in my car. We had a few drinks I… I'm not sure…"

"Alright, I'm here for you just talk it out ok?"

Everything was silent for a long moment, then Edd began to talk. He hardly knew what he spoke about, and only knew that Marie was there to listen.

**I am getting into the flow of this, and I'm working on the next two chapters now, and I'm open to reviews, and critiques, and will do my best to accommodate.**


	3. Update

Quick update, after some rewriting, I'll be replacing chapter 3 in order to try, and make it flow smoother. I didn't like how I originally wrote it, but I hope this is the last time I rewrite it.


End file.
